


Distance

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: AngstTM - Freeform, M/M, Shadow's writing for a new fandom, inspired by a song, like most my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Thrax had been distant lately, Ozzy can't help but question why.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> First official fic I do for this pairing and it's angst.
> 
> Have i earned my crown for Angst Queen yet?

Ozzy stared at the TV quietly. He shifted and leaned against the warm body next to him. He felt Thrax shift slightly, almost like he wanted to pull away from the cell. The virus stayed put however, but kept his arm on the back of the couch. Ozzy closed his eyes. He hadn’t expected the other to hold him, the virus seemed distant lately. The cell pressed closer to Thrax turning his face towards his lover and burying his face in his chest. The virus sighed, and his arm finally draped across Ozzy’s shoulders. They both were quiet for a few minutes. Ozzy kept his eyes closed, breathing in the other’s warm scent. The smell of ash and spice. Thrax toyed with his necklace, eyes locked on the TV screen.

 

He looked down when the cell moved suddenly though pulling away from him. Ozzy looked up at him and gave him a small smile as he stood.

 

“I'm gonna make some dinner… do you want anything specific?” he asked. The virus shifted and shook his head.

 

“anything’s fine.” he answered. The cell nodded and headed to the kitchen and started to make a simple dinner, which was just pasta with Alfredo sauce. The white blood cell cooked, humming quietly to himself as he stirred the noodles. Once the food was ready he mixed the noddles and sauce and evenly split it between two bowls. He picked the bowls up after sticking a fork in each and walked back to the living room. Thrax took his bowl with a nod and ate silently. Ozzy settled back down against the virus slowly eating his own portion. He glanced at his lover out of the corner of his eye, sighing softly before looking at the TV.

 

* * *

 

 

“… He’s been distant lately...” he spoke quietly as he stared at the table he and Drix sat at. His hand held a warm cup of coffee loosely. It was still mostly full, Ozzy hadn’t taken a drink yet. Drix sat across from him with his own coffee. They’d been sitting in silence for a good ten minutes since they’d arrived and sat down at the table in the cafe. Ozzy had texted Drix to meet up with him so they could talk.

 

“… Distant how?” Drix asked. He was well aware of Ozzy’s relationship with Thrax. He’d been the first to find out, and promised he’d keep it quiet. He hadn’t approved at first but, when he realized how happy Ozzy had been, he warmed up to the virus.

 

“… like he’s slowly pulling away.” Ozzy replied. He looked up at Drix then turned his head away looking out the window. “… We still talk, but… its… different…”

 

“Different?”

 

“Like we aren’t… like we aren’t mates… its… he’s acting like he did when he first came back… distant… cold…” the cell trailed off. “… I think I’m losing him, and… I… I don’t know what to do, Drix.” tears had started to well up in his eyes and he hung his head.

 

The pill was silent for a moment, looking at his best friend. He wasn’t sure what to say. He shifted and looked down.

 

“Have you talked to him about it?”

 

“No. Every time I try to I chicken out.” Ozzy replied. “… I know that I have to though…”

 

“Maybe you should talk it out with him tonight.” Drix said. The cell nodded.

 

“… Yeah… I… I plan too… thanks for… for coming out today, Drips.” Ozzy said looking up and giving his friend a small smile. Drix returned it.

 

“No problem, Jones.” he said. “Anytime.” he added.

 

* * *

 

Ozzy entered the apartment with a sigh and tossed his keys on the counter. He shuffled into the living room.  
  
“Home.” he called out. He paused not hearing a response. He frowned and shifted looking around. The living room was vacant a quick look in the kitchen revealed it too was empty. He bit his lip and headed down the hall. “Thrax…?” he called out. He entered their room and felt a slight rise of panic finding it empty. He was about to run out of the room when the bathroom door opened and Thrax stepped out. The virus was carefully drying his dreads and only wore a pair of sweats. Ozzy sighed in relief. Thrax looked at him curiously.

 

“What?” the virus asked.

 

“… You didn’t reply… I just… forget it.” Ozzy said. Thrax eyed him and dropped the towel in the hamper.

 

“Didn’t hear you.” he replied giving a shrug. The cell shifted and bit his lip again before sighing.

 

“...Thrax… We need to talk.” he said. The Virus paused at that as he made his way passed the cell and looked at him.

 

“About what?” Thrax asked.

 

“About the past few weeks…” Ozzy stated facing him with a frown. Thrax stared at him raising a brow. “You’ve been… distant lately.” Ozzy added. The virus shifted and turned continuing to make his way to the kitchen.

 

“What are you talking about, Ozzy?” he asked glancing at him as the cell followed him.

 

“You think I haven’t noticed you pulling away?” Ozzy asked. “That I haven’t noticed you slowly shutting me out?” He asked again. The virus grabbed a drink from the fridge and turned to face the cell.

 

“Ozzy, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Thrax said, frowning. Ozzy clenched his jaw.

 

“Don’t do this to me, Thrax. If I did something wrong tell me. I’m sorry for what ever it was that I did! But don’t stand there and lie to me!” the white blood cell cried. The virus stared at him, something briefly flashing in his eyes, but it was gone before Ozzy could catch what it was.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, and I still have no clue what you’re talking about, Oz.” Thrax stated. “Look, maybe you need to take a few days off, you’re clearly over worked-”

 

“You haven’t called me ‘baby’ in two weeks, Thrax. You haven’t touched me, kissed me, you haven’t done _anything_.” Ozzy spoke up, cutting the virus off. Thrax seemed to tense slightly and looked away from him. Ozzy stared at him and shook his head. “You honestly think, that I wouldn’t notice my own _mate_ slowly pulling away from me?” he asked. Thrax sighed, avoiding the cell’s gaze.

 

“… Ozzy-”

 

“Tell me the truth.” Ozzy said cutting him off again knowing that the other was trying to make another excuse. “… I deserve to know the truth, Thrax.”

 

The virus looked back at him. Ozzy stared at him with teary eyes, though it was clear the cell was holding the tears back. Thrax felt a pang of guilt and looked away. He stayed silent, refusing to speak. A deafening silence filled the room. After a while he sighed, and spoke.

 

“… You honestly didn’t think this would work out did you?” Thrax’s voice was emotionless as he spoke. Ozzy flinched away as if he’d been slapped hearing the question. Thrax looked at him.

 

“Wh-what?” Ozzy frowned in confusion staring at the virus. Thrax sighed and reached up running his claws through his dreads.

 

“Honestly, baby, think about it. Did you really think this thing between us would last?” the virus asked. “I mean really, a virus and a white blood cell as mates? Its ridicules.” he added, another flash in his eyes but again, it was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

 

“Thrax...” Ozzy started to speak stepping towards the virus, he could already feel his heart ripping in two. “Th-thrax, please.” he said. _‘Don’t do this to me, please.’_ he thought. Thrax look away.

 

“I’m leaving Frank.” he said.

 

Ozzy froze, his breath caught in his throat as he stared at the virus.

 

“… Wh-what?” the quested came out choked, Ozzy could feel his tears trickling down his cheeks but didn’t care. He just stared at the virus in front of him, feeling his heart ache.

 

“I’ve stayed dormant long enough. Not to mention over stayed my welcome. I’ve got history to make, Jones. And I can’t do that sitting here doing nothing.” Thrax stated. “… so I’m leaving. Taking off next week.” he added. He didn’t look at Ozzy, even though he could feel the cells eyes on him.

 

“Y-you’re… l-leaving…?”

 

Thrax scoffed, “Don’t tell me you didn’t see this coming. I’m a Virus, Jones. We aren’t made to stay in one place.” he said. “So yes I’m leaving.”

 

Ozzy trembled slightly, trying his best to stay standing even though his legs wanted to give out.

 

“… Wh-why…? Why didn’t you…? Why put me through…” he couldn’t finish any of the questions he tried to ask. He couldn’t think properly, tears blurred his vision, as he forced air into his lungs. He couldn’t look away from the virus, silently pleading for him to look at him. To talk to him.

To tell him that it was just some cruel joke.

 

Thrax didn’t look at him however. He kept his gaze turned away. He merely shrugged at Ozzy’s half questions.

 

“I’m heading out. I need to scout out for potential victims.” he said instead. He walked passed the cell and into their bedroom. Ozzy tried to reach out but his body wouldn’t listen. Thrax came out fully dressed and all Ozzy could do was watch him leave. As the door shut behind Thrax, Ozzy fell to his knees.

 

* * *

 

The week passed agonizingly slow. A think silence had fallen over the apartment. Thrax didn’t speak to Ozzy, barely looked at him. When he wasn’t out looking for his next body, he was spending time wandering Frank to avoid Ozzy. He took to sleeping in the spare room, leaving Ozzy to sleep alone. The cell was too heart broken and hurt to do anything about it. To avoid the cold empty apartment, he buried himself in his work, even doing paperwork at the station.

 

As the week drew to a close Ozzy became more distressed. It would be the last night Thrax would be in Frank. He was sure the Virus had found his next target by now. The cell had locked himself up in his room, fighting the breakdown that threatened to take hold of him. He squeezed his eye shut and trembled as he clutched onto his pillow. He faintly heard the front door open and close, followed be foot steps heading down the hall to the guest room. He bit his lip, biting back a sob. He laid on the bed for a few moments willing himself to just pass out, but another part of him screamed for him to do something. Ozzy ignored the cry, and pulled the covers over himself, forcing himself to fall into a fitful sleep.

 

Some time during the night he was jolted from his fitful sleep biting back a cry. He sat up and rubbed at his face before looking at the time. It was well past midnight. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He rubbed at his eyes scrubbing the tears that started filling his eyes. He looked up at his door and pulled his knees up to his chest hugging them. He chewed his lip as he sat there focusing on calming himself down. He looked at the time again before sighing and standing from the bed. He shivered as the cold air hit his membrane and hugged himself as he quietly left the room. Before he realized what he was doing he was in the door way of the guest room.

 

Thrax was fast asleep, back to the door. Ozzy paused paused and bit his lip again. He stood there debating what to do, before sighing silently and slowly moving to the bed. As he crawled into it, and slipped under the covers Thrax woke and turned to look at him. Ozzy didn’t meet his eyes only lung to the virus and burying his face in his chest trembling.

 

“… please, just for now…” he whispered weakly. It was the last night, the last few hours. He knew it was stupid, and Ozzy knew he shouldn’t even be asking for this small comfort, but he was. Because even if the Virus didn’t love him anymore, he still loved Thrax. Thrax shifted before huffing, he wrapped his arms around Ozzy. He looked at Ozzy, feeling him tremble against him, and feeling his tears drip onto his shirt soaking it. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling waiting. It wasn’t long til Ozzy was asleep, curled up against him. Thrax looked back at him, he reached up carefully running his claws through the cell’s hair before leaning down and pressing his lips to the top of the Cell’s head. He pulled back and laid his head back against the pillow.

 

When early morning came Thrax carefully untangled himself from Ozzy and stood from the bed. He looked at the cell as he whimpered. Some thing glimmered in the virus’ eyes as his lips pulled down into a frown before he quietly left the room and slipped out of the apartment.

 

A few hours later Ozzy awoke alone in a cold bed, and buried his head in the pillow as he silently cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what those flashes and glimmer inThrax's eyes were.....
> 
> For more of my stories and to see my art check out my tumblrs!  
> Shadows Fandom Hell Hole and Shadow On The Full Moon


End file.
